The Dominion
The Dominion was an expansion set of the ST:CCG and introduced the Dominion affiliation. Artifacts * Croden's Key R'' * Orb of Prophecy and Change ''R * The Earring of Li Nalas R'' Dilemmas * Berserk Changeling ''U * Chula: Pick One to Save Two U'' * Chula: The Chandra ''R * Chula: The Dice C'' * Crisis ''C * Founder Secret R'' * Friendly Fire ''C * Mission Fatigue U'' * Navigational Hazards ''C * Sleeper Trap R'' * Surprise Assault ''C Equipment * Dominion PADD C'' * Jem'Hadar Birthing Chamber ''C * Jem'Hadar Disruptor C'' * Jem'Hadar Disruptor Rifle ''U * Ketracel-White C'' Events * Crew Reassignment ''U * Espionage: Dominion on Federation U'' * Espionage: Dominion on Klingon ''U * Espionage: Dominion on Romulan U'' * Fair Play ''U * Invasive Beam-In C'' * Sisko 197 Subroutine ''U * Tactical Console U'' * Treaty: Bajoran/Dominion ''C * Treaty: Cardassian/Dominion C'' * Treaty: Romulan/Dominion ''C Facilities Dominion * Primary Supply Depot C'' * Remote Supply Depot ''U * The Great Link R'' Federation * Office of the President ''R Klingon * The Great Hall R'' Neutral * Empok Nor ''R Romulan * Office of the Proconsul R'' Interrupt * Caught Red-Handed ''C * Flight of the Intruder U'' * In the Bag ''C * Jem'Hadar Sacrfice C'' * Shape-Shift ''U * Strike Three C'' * You Dirty Rat ''U Missions * Archanis Dispute U'' * Betazed Invasion ''R * Bioweapon Ruse U'' * Construct Depot ''C * Intelligence Operation U'' * Investigate Coup ''U * Mining Survey U'' * Protect Shipment ''U * Quest for the Sword U'' * Rescue Founder ''U * Security Briefing U'' * Uncover DNA Clues ''U Objective * Engage Cloak U'' * Establish Dominion Foothold ''U * Install Automatic Systems Parasite U'' * Issue Secret Orders ''R * Operate Wormhole Relays U'' * Post Garrison ''U * Subjugate Planet U'' Personnel Bajoran * General Hazar ''C * Kai Winn R'' * Keeva Falor ''C * Orta U'' * Zayra ''R Borg * Seven of Nine PV Cardassian * Damar R'' * Daro ''U * Dejar U'' * Garak ''R (mixed Cardassian/Non-Aligned affiliation) * Macet U'' * Silaran Prin ''U * Telle C'' Dominion * Amat'igan ''R * Arak'Taral U'' * Azet'izan ''C * Borath R'' * ''C * Founder U'' * Founder Leader ''R * Goran'agar R'' * Gurat'urak ''C * Keevan R'' * Kilana ''R * Kira Founder R'' * Koret'alak ''C * Leyton Founder R'' * Limara'Son ''C * Lovok Founder R'' * Makla'Gor ''C * Martok Founder R'' * Meso'Clan ''U * O'Brien Founder R'' * Omet'iklan ''R * Ornithar C'' * Remata'Klan ''R * Talak'talan R'' * Temo'Zuma ''C * Toman'torax R'' * Virak'kara ''C * Weyoun R'' * Yak'Talon ''C * Yelgren R'' * Young Jem'Hadar ''C * Zyree C'' Federation * Admiral Leyton ''R * Admiral Riker PV * Captain Kirk PV * Jaresh-Inyo R'' * Keogh ''R * Michael Eddington R'' Klingon * Atul ''U * Ch'Pok R'' * Martok ''R * Worf Son of Mogh PV Non-Aligned * 10 and 01 R'' * Anya ''U * Salia R'' * Soto ''U Romulan * Lovok R'' * Senator Vreenak ''R * T'Rul U'' Ships Cardassian * [[Keldon class|''Keldon advanced]] R'' * ''Trager R'' Dominion * Jem'Hadar attack ship ''C * Jem'Hadar warship U'' Federation * ''R * U'' * ''R Klingon * R'' Romulan * [[D'deridex class|''D'deridex Advanced]] R Dominion